Dreams of Destruction 01
"Se llama Amnesia, por cierto" Estoy soñando. Antes de nada, he de decir que mis sueños no son como la gente los suele describir. Quiero decir, que si le preguntas a tu vecino, probablemente te diga que ha soñado que estaba volando, o que le perseguía un fantasma, o que revivió un recuerdo de su pasado. Pero si me preguntases a mí… Bueno, he soñado cosas raras. Un día soy un vendedor ambulante, otro día soy una doncella, otro soy un mendigo, un pájaro, una planta… Pero nunca soy yo. Cuando cierro los ojos siempre acabo siendo cualquier cosa menos yo misma, y mis sueños no son experiencias oníricas, sino situaciones reales que están pasando mientras duermo. Las situaciones son completamente misceláneas, y si quisiera, podría escoger a quién me toca ser, e incluso podría comunicarme con ellos si quisiera. Pero llevo teniendo estos sueños desde que nací, y hasta perturbarles “hablando” con ellos se vuelve aburrido. Desde los últimos cinco años me he limitado a ver lo que hacen estos infelices que me toca aguantar. Pues bien. Hoy me ha tocado un chico harapiento. Tiene un largo cabello canoso que le tapa casi toda la cara, la piel pálida y creo que ojos carmesíes. Su cuerpo es lo suficientemente delgado como para hacerme creer que no lo han alimentado bien, vistiendo ropa que le queda obviamente pequeñoa. Está corriendo, y parece desesperado. Al fijarme detrás suyo veo que está siendo perseguido. Tres personas en total. Todos armados, y el chico no tiene nada con que defenderse. Hace bien en huir, pero no creo que dure mucho así. La persecución sucede en un bosque familiar. El chico harapiento llega al límite del bosque a la vez que al de sus fuerzas. El guerrero que porta un martillo golpea su arma contra el suelo y una grieta alcanza al jóven, quebrantando el suelo que pisa y desequilibrando, pero consigue reaccionar a tiempo y continúa corriendo en otra dirección. Otro, con un rostro idéntico al de el del martillo, se detiene y realiza una orden con su mano derecha. Una especie de metal líquido se retuerce sobre sí mismo para convertirse en una cadena, que como una serpiente avanza hacia el chico harapiento. El chico lo ve venir y lo esquiva un par de veces, pero ésto lo ralentiza lo suficiente como para que el tercer guerrero, que porta un hacha, realice un encantamiento y aplaste al chico contra el suelo. Si tuviera que adivinar, es un hechizo gravitatorio. Conozco a uno que lo ha hecho más de una vez. —Capturado. Vivo. —Dice el guerrero del hacha. Sus facciones se parecen al de los otros dos, pero parece más mayor y desmejorado que ellos. Los tres parecen ya bastante mayores, pero éste da la impresión de que está muerto por dentro. Jadeando y aterrado, se vuelve hacia sus perseguidores, quienes ya más tranquilos, se aproximan lentamente hacia su objetivo. La verdad, me sorprende que el chico haya aguantado tanto. Debe de estar al límite de sus fuerzas. En el fondo, me da un poco de pena. El chico harapiento respira aún más deprisa. Se arrastra por el suelo milímetro a milímetro mientras que ruge de dolor con toda la fuerza en su haber. Detrás de la escena llega una cuarta perseguidora, una mujer joven que porta una lanza que se limita a ver la escena desde la distancia. Los otros tres perseguidores tienen expresiones de satisfacción, enfado, o seriedad absoluta, pero esa mujer refleja una mezcla entre confusión y preocupación, aunque no hace nada para intervenir. El chico harapiento, sin embargo, no se ha percatado de su llegada. Sigue intentando huir desesperadamente de su prisión gravitatoria. De la nada, un anciano se aproxima a él desde el otro lado, mientras que el resto se quedan al margen, observando. A pesar de su edad se le ve bastante erguido y sano. Cuesta creer la edad que aparenta. Tiene un largo cabello canoso y una barba igual que le hace aparentar sabio, y viste unas túnicas similares a las de un sacerdote pero en negro. El chico harapiento deja de respirar. Su expresión de terror es sustituida por una de odio, mientras que el anciano lo mira con desprecio. Está claro que se conocen. —Ya es suficiente, Voz. —Le dice con calma, a la vez que extiende la mano. El chico harapiento baja la cabeza y se abandona a la fuerza que le empuja hacia el suelo. Sin elevar la cabeza vuelve la mirada con odio al hombre que se le aproxima. Susurra entre dientes para sí mismo. Ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que dice. ¿Qué hago? ¿Digo algo? El chico vuelve a bajar la mirada y cierra con fuerza sus ojos enlagrimados, diciendo... —¡Pero a ella no…! Antes de que el anciano pueda intentar detenerlo, el chico harapiento explota en un humo negro, obligando a sus perseguidores a retroceder, cubriéndolo todo en tinieblas. Al poco rato todo se despeja, y donde había un chico harapiento ahora hay una criatura negra, careciente de forma propia que se mueve con velocidad dejando un rastro de humo negro tras de sí. La criatura aprovecha la confusión para colarse entre sus perseguidores y huir por donde ha venido. Sus perseguidores vuelven su atención hacia él inmediatamente y le persiguen a la vez que lo maldicen. Creo que ya he visto suficiente. Me despierto. Una de las ventajas de mi poder (o maldición, según se vea) es que puedo despertarme a voluntad si mi cuerpo está en condiciones para ello. A falta de un nombre, llamo a este poder “Videncia”. Vuelvo a ser yo. Estoy en mi habitación. Miro la ventana y veo el atardecer. El eterno, interminable y aburrido atardecer de nuestro mundo. Me levanto y miro el reloj. Aún son las siete y cuarto de la madrugada. No suelo ser tan madrugadora en un domingo, pero ya que estamos, podría empezar a hacer el desayuno antes de que Taiki se despierte. Taiki es el dueño de la residencia en la que vivo. Bueno, cuando digo “residencia”, quiero decir “mansión”, pero odio que la gente piense que somos unos pijos ricachones. Tampoco es una mansión exageradamente grande. Sólo tiene un salón de diez metros cuadrados y dos habitaciones a cada lado. En lo que respecta a Taiki, es un niño de seis años menos que… ¡No, miento! Hace poco cumplió los once. Cinco años menos que yo. Es el último miembro superviviente de la prestigiosa casa Yamashita, y por tanto, el dueño legítimo de la mansión. La razón por la que vivo con él es porque cuido de él. Tampoco voy en plan canguro. Sólo le ayudo a ordenar la casa y le hago la comida, pero el chico es en realidad bastante responsable y maduro para su edad. Dentro de nada tendrá derecho a echarme a patadas de su propiedad. ¡Ja ja ja! (¡Dios, espero que no!) En cuanto a cómo acabé con él, fue cuatro meses después de que yo llegara aquí. El pobre perdió a sus padres durante la guerra y tuvo que ser ingresado en el orfanato, como muchos otros. Sin embargo, el pobre no supo adaptarse en el entorno. Demasiada nostalgia, supongo. Total, que después de que yo superara mis propios traumas, la dueña del orfanato me propuso un trabajillo: irme a vivir con él y ejercer de su curadora hasta que tuviese edad para ser autosuficiente. He de decir que los primeros meses fueron algo chungos y me sentí estafada en un principio. Para empezar, estoy trabajando gratis. Tengo permiso para administrar el dinero de su familia pero debe de ser invertido en las necesidades de la casa (comida, electricidad, etcétera). También nos costó mucho a él y a mí romper el hielo. En aquel entonces sí que tuve que comportarme como una canguro, y él solía dirigirse hacia mí como “Señorita Ayanami”, por mucho que insistiera en que dejara las formalidades. Yo me dedicaba a mis tareas y él se limitaba a leer la innumerable colección de libros que su familia poseía. Pero eventualmente acabé cayéndole bien cuando descubrí que lo que necesitaba era a alguien que escuchara sus problemas. Comenzamos a confraternizar, y ahora soy más como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Ya incluso me da igual que no me paguen, pero creo que tienen un morro que se lo pisan al usar la mitad de su dinero en “donaciones al ayuntamiento”, ¿pero quién soy yo para quejarme sin saber ni papa sobre derecho? —¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Yui? ——Me pregunta mientras estoy terminando el desayuno. Por cierto, Yui es mi nombre. Yui Ayanami. Taiki tiene todavía el pijama puesto y está cargando con la almohada. Es un hábito que tiene cada vez que se levanta. Las sillas del comedor no son de lo más cómodas, pero no veo estrictamente necesario comprar unas nuevas. —Oh, he tenido un sueño movidito. —Le digo. —No te habré despertado, ¿verdad? —No… O sea, creo que no. —Todavía parece estar algo sopa. Coloca su almohada en la silla y se sienta mientras le sirvo el desayuno. Y no. Cocinar no es lo mío. Una leche con cacao sí que está a mi alcance, pero por lo demás preferimos comer fuera antes de que correr el riesgo de que yo nos provoque un corte de digestión. En serio. —¿Y tú qué tal has dormido? —Bien. ¿Con qué has soñado? Taiki sabe lo de mi videncia. Si se lo contase a otra persona me tacharía de loca, o bruja, pero siendo un niño, me resultó fácil convencerle. Según creció en estos tres últimos años vió que iba en serio, así que de vez en cuando le da por preguntar, aunque tampoco le doy demasiados detalles. —Pues… Un tipo perseguido por otros tipos. —¿Y qué pasó? —Nada. Perdió. Un rollazo, como cualquier otro. Eso es mentira. Ese “sueño” en particular me hizo temblar un poco, como si estuviera en la piel del chico harapiento. Jamás había visto a nadie convertirse en una Sombra a voluntad. A lo mejor ha pasado antes, no digo que no, pero pensar que él prefería eso a ser capturado... Hace rato que terminamos de desayunar, así que me pongo a mis tareas. Sí, incluso en domingo. Aunque durante el último año Taiki se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, así que ahora acabamos la mayoría de las cosas en menos de una hora. En cuanto terminamos nos preparamos para salir a la ciudad. La residencia se encuentra en las afueras, al otro lado del bosque, así que siempre hay que andar un poco, y por extensión, madrugar en días laborales. Pero en festivos como hoy preferimos ir a la plaza central, el mercadillo, y cosas por el estilo. Pero en cuanto alzo la vista más allá del recinto… —¡Yui, mira! —me dice Taiki, señalando lo que yo ya había visto. Al otro lado de la verja se encuentra alguien yacido de bruces. Taiki y yo corremos a socorrerle, abrimos la valla y... —¡¡JOD…!! —Consigo contenerme antes de acabar la palabra, pero es una reacción más que natural a una situación tan perturbadora como la de un tío sin ningún tipo de ropa cubriéndole. —¡Vale, v-voy a por alguna manta o algo así! —Digo, corriendo para adentro. Salgo inmediatamente después con la primera tela que he encontrado, intentando no mirar. ¡No me he sentido tan incómoda en la vida! Supongo que debería agradecer que el chico esté boca abajo. Taiki me saca de mi shock. Los dos intentamos despertarle, sólo para descubrir que ya está despierto, pero un poco ‘‘groggy’’. Le ponemos boca arriba (con la manta, por supuesto) para examinarle un poco. Yo diría que tiene entre catorce y quince años. No parece herido, pero está cubierto de suciedad por todo el cuerpo. Y el olor… ¡Dios, el olor! Después de fallar al intentar espabilarlo, barajamos la posibilidad de llevarlo al médico de la ciudad, pero me echo atrás ante la idea de cargar con un tipo medio muerto y semidesnudo por la villa. Así que le metemos en casa y le tumbamos en el sofá después de cubrirlo con otra manta. Supongo que el doctor tendrá que hacer una excepción y venir aquí a echarle un vistazo. Dejo a Taiki a cargo y me voy corriendo a la ciudad, rezando por que pueda hacerme el favor de venir. El Doctor Tanaka es el único médico que tenemos. También me da miedo dejar a Taiki sólo con el chico éste, así que le digo que se mantenga en guardia por si se espabila del todo y le ataca. Él sabe defenderse, pero yo creo que corro menos riesgos. Le enviaría a él a por el doctor, pero si se sobreesfuerza demasiado podría afectar a su astenia. He tenido suerte. El doctor ha sido entendido la situación y ha accedido a venir en unos minutos. Vuelvo tan rápido como puedo a la residencia esperando a que a Taiki le haya pasado nada mientras estaba fuera. Entro y la escena ha cambiado. El chico está sentado en el sofá en el que le dejamos, algo más espabilado, y Taiki se encuentra sentado en frente suyo leyendo, como acostumbra a hacer cuando se aburre. No parecen haber razones por las que alarmarme. —¿Ha habido suerte? —Me pregunta al verme entrar. Yo, sin resuello, me limito a asentir con mi cabeza mientras recobro el aliento. Me siento a su lado y vuelvo a analizar al chico. Por alguna razón empiezo a creer que tiene la cara de una niña. Tiene facciones muy suaves y afeminadas, y pelo carbón un poco más corto que el mío, que ya puede ser considerado corto de por sí. Tiene el tórax al descubierto. Es delgado, y sus músculos parecen haber sido usados muy poco. —¿Ha dicho algo? —Pregunto volviéndome a Tai. —No. Estaba pensando en hacerle preguntas, pero prefería hacerlo contigo cerca... Procedo a tomar la manta que le cubre, con cuidado, y taparle el resto del cuerpo. El chico dirige su mirada hacia mí, pero aparta la mirada intimidado. Sus ojos reflejan un extraño carmesí familiar. —¿Tienes frío? —Le pregunto. No responde. Se limita a mirarme a la cara. De alguna forma me irrita un poco que me mire tanto tiempo, pero tampoco puedo culparle. Debe de estar algo confundido —¿Entiendes lo que digo? ¿Tiene algún sentido para tí? El chico por fin reacciona y asiente, pero deja caer la manta, exponiendo su hombro izquierdo. Yo lo vuelvo a colocar donde corresponde bruscamente. —Sujetate ésto, ¿quieres? ¡Te vas a resfriar! —Eso es mentira. No hace tanto frío. Lo que no quiero es sentirme incómoda como se le caiga la manta por debajo del límite establecido. Ya peor será si se pone de pie. —Lo siento… —Dice por fin, bajando la mirada. Su voz también parece muy aguda para ser de un chico. —¿Yui? ¿Puedo? —Dice el Doctor al entrar. ¡Mecachis! Siempre olvido cerrar la puerta. —¿Es éste el chaval? —Sí. —Respondo. —Lamento haberle hecho venir a estas horas. El Doctor es un viejo conocido de Taiki. Desde pequeño, sufría numerosos síntomas de astenia originados de un caso exclusivo de anemia crónica. Si se sobreesfuerza comienza a sentir fatiga y mareos, así que Tanaka ha estado chequeando su estado de salud desde entonces. Me contó que por el momento no es nada por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos demasiado, pero sí que es cierto que los síntomas han ido en aumento poco a poco a medida que crecía. Si no mejora por sí solo, en menos de diez años empezará a cansarse de sólo andar. Por supuesto, esa parte aún no se la hemos dicho, y aún así es muy pronto para ponernos melodramáticos. Como he dicho, no es tan serio. Yyyy… Estoy divagando. Lo que quería decir desde el principio es que tenemos un buen rollo con el Doctor Tanaka por la frecuencia con la que le visitamos, pero aún así Taiki y yo seguimos refiriéndonos hacia él como “usted” en vez de tutearle, como hace la mayoría de los residentes de la ciudad. Caso aparte, a mí nunca me ha parecido lo suficientemente grande como para llamarlo “ciudad”, pero me contaron que solía ser mucho más grande antes del Gran Cataclismo. —No… No lo… Sé —Dice el chico. Me he perdido la conversación. El Doctor le ha preguntado algo. —¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Tampoco de dónde vienes? ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? —Pregunta el Doctor. Supongo que le habrá preguntado el nombre. El chico niega recordar nada de eso y se disculpa por ello. —Tranquilo. A veces pasa. —Se vuelve hacia mí para ver si estoy atenta a su situación, y luego se vuelve de nuevo al chico, tocándole su cabeza. —Se llama amnesia, por cierto. —El chico dirige su mirada a mí, como si estuviese comprendiendo algo… ¡Oh, mierda! —¡¿Qu-?! ¡¡No!! ¡Yo no! ¡Lo que te pasa! ¡Amnesia es LO QUE TE PASA! —Le corrijo rápidamente para sacarle de su error. El Doctor se ríe al ver lo que ha causado, diciendo “Amnesia Ayanami” entre carcajadas. Taiki también parece estar pasándoselo bien, pero para de reír en cuanto le hinco una mirada feroz. —Entonces… ¿Cómo me llamo? —Pregunta el chico, mirándonos a los tres con cierto nerviosismo. El Doctor se vuelve hacia Taiki y a mí. —Bueno, vosotros sois los que le habéis encontrado. Os concederé el honor de bautizarlo. Taiki y yo nos miramos, intentando pasarnos la bola el uno al otro hasta que yo acabo cediendo. —Pues… ¿Hikari? ¿Te mola Hikari? El chico, ahora Hikari, asiente sonrojado. No sé qué significará para él tener un nombre nuevo, pero en realidad es el primer nombre que se me pasó por la cabeza. Pero ahora que me lo he pensado mejor, no sé por qué le puse el nombre de una persona que intento olvidar. No, no es un ex-novio, y no, tampoco quiero hablar del tema. —Que sea Hikari, pues. —Dice el Doctor con entusiasmo, frotándole la cabeza. —En fin. A parte de lo de la amnesia, creo que lo único que le pasa es que tiene hambre. —Se vuelve hacia mí. —Yui, ¿te importaría ir a comprarle algún bocata o algo así, y ya de paso algo de ropa? Taiki propone dejarle la ropa de su padre, pero el Doctor no cree que su talla coincida con la de Hikari, así que me limito a obedecer y voy al mercadillo, usando mi propia talla como referencia. Voy por lo barato. Una camiseta de manga larga negra, pantalones deportivos y ropa interior (ésto ha sido lo peor, porque han empezado a hacer preguntas). En mi opinión, las zapatillas tendrían que esperar, pero el Doctor me ha dado una talla de pies a partir de su propio juicio. Me tomo mi tiempo pero llego a casa tan pronto como puedo. Mientras que yo estaba fuera, Taiki y el Doctor se encargaron del olor y la suciedad, así que al menos ya puedo dejar de preocuparme de ello. Pronto estaré libre. —Ahora parece estar más espabilado. —Me dice Taiki desde las escaleras. —Nunca en la vida había visto el agua tan negra. —Ya. —Le digo mientras le alcanzo la bolsa con la ropa. —A saber cuánto lleva sin cuidar su higiene. —A lo mejor no es culpa suya, ¿sabes? —Me dice mientras vuelve a escaleras arriba. Mientras se dedican a vestirle aprovecho para retirar las dos sábanas del sofá. No se lo he dicho a Taiki pero odio hacer tareas de la casa. Agradezco su compañía, claro, y de hecho se ofrece a ayudarme, pero es un rollazo. Lo único que valgo es para la lucha, según me dijo mi padre... Lo peor de todo es que no estaba equivocado. Después de ayudarle a vestirse, Taiki vuelve para decirme que todo está en orden. El Doctor baja con Hikari inmediatamente después lentamente, al ritmo de su paciente. —¿Y el bocata? —¿Eh? —El bocata que te dije que le compraras. ¿Me lo puedes...? —El Doctor se interrumpe a sí mismo en cuando me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡Lo olvidé! —Bueno, supongo que puedes aguantar un poco más, ¿eh, Hikari? Hikari asiente. El Doctor lo deja de nuevo en el sofá. He acertado con la ropa, aunque sí que le queda algo grande, pero mejor eso que le quede pequeña. Espero que el Doctor haya acertado también con la talla de los zapatos, porque no admiten devoluciones. —Bueno. Aquí os lo dejo. —¡¿Qué?! —Ésto no me lo esperaba. Creía que ésto ya había acabado. —¿Cómo que “qué”? Ésto ya está solucionado. Yo creo que os podréis quedar al cargo. —¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con él? —No lo sé. Llevadle a la ciudad, darle el bocata que deberías haber traído, cosas así. Llevo dos horas fuera de la consulta, así que no puedo quedarme más. —Comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta (que sigue abierta, despistada de mí). — Traerlo mañana si queréis y veremos hacer con él, pero al menos podréis cuidarlo un día, ¿no? Antes de poder responder se va corriendo, dejándonos a Taiki y a mí con Hikari. —Am… —Comienza Hikari, pero se interrumpe a sí mismo. Tarda un poco en pensar lo que quiere decir. Baja la mirada con cierta tristeza. —Lo siento. —¿Por? —Por molestaros... Creo que ha notado mi frustración cuando el doctor me pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de él, lo cual no ha sido muy difícil, supongo. No niego que sea verdad, pero a veces tiendo a prejuzgarlo todo de forma negativa. —¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no te preocupes! Ya nos se nos ocurrirá algo. Su expresión no cambia. Sabe que no estoy siendo completamente sincera. Hoy tenía planes, pero tampoco voy a culparle por ser encontrado inconsciente en el suelo. Necesitaba ayuda y nosotros se la hemos prestado. Tampoco quiero que crea que nos ha arruinado el domingo, así fuerzo una sonrisa para que se tranquilice. Lejos de eso, sólo consigo que se sonroje de vergüenza. Después de eso le sacamos por fin a la ciudad, esperando que algo le traiga algún recuerdo, aunque no me siento muy positiva al respecto. También preguntamos a algunos ciudadanos si recuerdan haberlo visto antes, pero ninguno parece saber nada de él. —¿Y vosotros cómo os llamáis? —Nos pregunta de repente. Tiene razón. No le hemos dado nuestros nombres. No pude evitar reírme ante el caso. —¡Cierto! Bueno, yo me llamo Yui. Éste de aquí es Taiki. Los dos le estrechamos la mano respectivamente. Kento no nos devuelve el apretón debidamente, probablemente ante la confusión respecto a nuestra manera de saludar. —Esto… ¿Cuando se hará de noche? —Nos pregunta, mirando al cielo. —Me temo que nunca. No sabemos por qué, pero después del Gran Cataclismo el sol se quedó congelado en el atardecer. —Le dice Taiki. —Parecerá que son las siete de la tarde, pero en realidad son laaas… —Miro al reloj. —Las doce del mediodía. ¿Tienes hambre? —¡Claro que tiene hambre! ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Doctor Tanaka? —Me regaña Taiki. ¡El bocata de las narices! Me vuelvo hacia él, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza. —¡¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?! —¡¿Qué soy yo?! ¡¿Tu agenda?! ¡A ver si eres tú la que tiene amnesia crónica! —De verdad, me parece genial que Taiki sea tan listo a su edad, pero odio que me restriegue mis despistes por la cara. Lo único que se me ocurre para no ceder es seguir discutiendo. Después de discutir un rato recordamos el meollo de la cuestión. Hikari nos está mirando medio aterrorizado. Le tomo de la mano y le llevamos a un bar barato. Por supuesto, Hikari no se decidía, así que tuve que pedir yo por él. ¡Y vaya hambre la suya, dejándose la mitad del bocata sin comer! Aunque igual era un poco grande, y sí que no debí dejarle beber demasiada agua. En lo que respecta a conversaciones ha estado callado como un muerto. Resulta deprimente, a decir verdad. Después de comer nos dirigimos al mercadillo. A medio camino nos cruzamos con un conglomerado de gente rodeando algo. Los tres nos acercamos para ver lo que es y resulta que hay una mujer tirada en el suelo. El doctor ya estaba allí, atendiéndola. —¿Otro como yo? —Pregunta Hikari. El doctor se vuelve hacia él. Pronto el resto de los presentes también, haciéndole sentir incómodo. —¡Oh, me alegra verte mejor! ¿Recuerdas algo ya? Hikari mira al suelo evitando las innumerables miradas puestas hacia él. No puedo evitar encontrarlo adorable sonrojado así. No encuentra la fuerza para responder, así que el doctor sonríe y luego se dirige a mí. —Está mejorando por momentos, —Le digo. —pero sigue sin recordar nada, ¿no?. Hikari niega con la cabeza. Taiki se adelanta para preguntar. —¿Le ocurre algo? —Ha sido atacada. —Informa el doctor a la vez que se levanta. —La encontraron inconsciente en un callejón. Tiene signos de quemaduras, como puedes ver, y un chichón fuerte en la cabeza, pero se pondrá bien en seguida. —Se vuelve a Hikari con una sonrisa de nuevo. —Y no, no tiene amnesia. —¿Ha sido una Sombra? —Le pregunto. La víctima se vuelve hacia mí. —No. Era un muchacho. Oí una explosión y me acerqué a investigar. Le encontré saliendo del alcantarillado, así que le llamé la atención. ¡Inmediatamente después me atacó! Debajo de la ciudad hay un sistema de alcantarillado que se extiende por toda la ciudad y más allá. Está prohibido pasar por allí porque hay rumores de que el sistema perteneció a una legión de la Guerra, así que podría haber desde peligrosos sellos mágicos hasta Gólems activos, por no hablar que ya se ha demostrado que las Sombras atacan desde ahí. Vamos, que necesitas una buena razón para entrar y una mejor para que nadie te descubra. —¿No recuerdas más? —Pregunta el doctor. La mujer niega con la cabeza, pero nos confirma que sus pies y manos estaban ardiendo en el momento en el que la noqueó, justificando sus quemaduras. —¡¿Usaba magia?! —Pregunta Taiki con cierta ansiedad. —A menos que haya gente que se queme los pies por diversión... —Dice el doctor con cierto tono sarcástico. De repente todas las miradas se enfocan en mí y el doctor me habla con seriedad. —Yui. ¿Crees que podrías investigar tú este caso? Si ese tipo usa magia con fines agresivos tú tendrás más oportunidades contra él. Eres la mejor luchadora de la provincia, después de todo. Esa es una reputación que me gané en un torneo veraniego que hicimos que consistía en luchar usando espadas recubiertas de gomaespuma. Fui la ganadora consecutiva durante dos años, pero en el tercer torneo, no hace mucho, no me presenté. Atraigo demasiado la atención y ya los participantes ni quieren esforzarse en intentar derrotarme. Necesito un buen reto. —Claro, no hay problema. —Asiento con la cabeza y me retiro. Mientras me voy uno de los presentes de que aun así no entre en el alcantarillado. Después de prepararme me dirigí al callejón con Taiki y Hikari. No sé por qué esperaba encontrar algún tipo de evidencia allí, pero por algún sitio hay que empezar. —¿Fue aquí? —Me pregunta Taiki. —Eso parece. La mujer dijo que vio al muchacho salir desde la entrada de aquí. —¿Crees que el atacante la quiso atraer aquí? —Más bien lo contrario. Si la noqueó nada más llegar, supongo que lo hizo para evitar que le viese la cara. Otra cosa debió obligarle a generar esa explosión. —¿Una Sombra? —Es muy posible. Las Sombras, por cierto, son criaturas que surgieron durante los últimos años de la guerra. Desde el evento conocido como “El Grito de las Tinieblas”, muchas personas acabando sucumbiendo a la Oscuridad, perdiendo su humanidad y convirtiéndose… Pues eso, en sombras de sí mismos. Por lo general son nubes informes y débiles, pero todos tienen la necesidad de atacar a la población. ¡Dan un miedo que lo flipas! Últimamente han estado atacando la ciudad desde el alcantarillado, como dije antes, pero lo hacen de forma descoordinada, y en pocos números, lo cual les hacen fáciles de matar. Además, sólo nos tocan de los debiluchos. Suficiente para que la guardia local se encargue de ellos. Yo he visto algunas aún peores… Y también las he visto nacer. Vuelvo a centrarme en el tema. Miro a mi alrededor. No hay signos de quemaduras por las paredes. Aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo. —No podemos sacar nada claro de este lugar. —Informo a mis acompañantes. —Será mejor que juguemos a detective en otro sitio. En cuanto salimos del callejón y nos alejamos diez metros de él me vuelvo para atrás, sólo para descubrir que Hikari no nos sigue. Taiki se da cuenta de lo mismo. —¡Hikari! ¡Ya nos vamos! No hay respuesta. No sé si de repente le ha entrado hambre o algo así pero no tengo tiempo para niñerías, así que me limito a suspirar y me doy la vuelta. Para cuando me alejo un metro más… —¡Yui! ¡Está aq-! —Un sonido sólido detiene las palabras de Hikari. Vuelvo adentro a toda pastilla para encontrarlo colgando del tejado de uno de los callejones. Antes de preguntarle cómo ha subido allí se vuelve hacia mí y me dice: —¡Es él! ¡Está en el tejado! ¡Se está escapando! —Mi reacción es inmediata. —¡No lo pierdas de vista! ¡Te seguiremos desde abajo! Hikari obedece rápidamente y escala de nuevo al tejado, iniciando la persecución. Taiki y yo salimos del callejón y los seguimos desde abajo. ¡Gracias a dios que no hay mucha gente, o los perderíamos en seguida! Lo que me preocupa es que Taiki empiece a sentirse fatigado y no pueda seguirnos ni yo dejarlo a cargo de nadie. —¡Se va por la izquierda! ¡Se va por la izquierda! —Nos grita desde el tejado. ¿Qué izquierda? No hay ningún callejón, así que lo más probable es que se haya ido corriendo por los tejados. ¡Va a ser imposible seguirlos desde la calle! —¡Salta tú! —me dice Taiki. —¡Yo te daré un empujón! Obedezco su proposición. Realizo un pequeño salto y él conjura “¡Impetus tempestatis!”, creando un torbellino que me concede el impulso suficiente para alcanzar el tejado, y aunque el aterrizaje podría haberme salido mejor, llego a mi objetivo. El punto fuerte de Taiki es la magia. Yo ya me sabía un par de trucos, y prácticamente cualquiera puede usar magia dependiendo de la cantidad de Maná que posea, pero la familia Yamashita se encontraba entre los más avanzados en la materia, y Taiki ha demostrado ser más que digno de heredar el rol. Se le da genial, aún a su edad. Y este hechizo que acaba de evocar es un juego de niños. ¡Hay cientos mucho más complejos (y peligrosos) en el grimorio de su familia! Menos mal que ejecutar magia no ejerza ningún efecto secundario en su astenia. Vuelvo a centrarme en el problema que tengo delante. Puedo divisar a Hikari persiguiendo al agresor por los tejados de la ciudad. Me levanto instantáneamente y me uno a la persecución. Estoy como a treinta metros de ellos, y admito que la velocidad no es lo mío, pero si Hikari consigue atraparlo, creo que podré alcanzarlos. No tendrá recuerdos, pero sabe como moverse con velocidad por el entorno. Ahora que me fijo el agresor posee prendas de colores oscuros y rayas rojas. Está de espaldas, así que no puedo verle la cara, pero por su altura puedo confirmar que es incluso más joven que yo. Después de un rato el agresor se detiene, da un giro mientras su pie se envuelve de fuego y pega una patada a Hikari en la cara, aunque parece que ha conseguido bloquear la mayor parte del impacto con su brazo izquierdo. El agresor se da cuenta de mi presencia y en vez de huir se lanza a atacarme. Ve que, al igual que su perseguidor, yo no llevo ningún arma, así que creerá que soy presa fácil. Craso error. Mientras me aproximo a él alzo mi mano izquierda, generando un destello desde ella. Ese destello se desvanece y revela la herramienta de guerra que tantos problemas me ha dado desde que la forjé. Viene a ser una espada, pero otros la llaman simplemente “Llave”. El pirómano reacciona rápido en cuanto ve mi arma y salta hacia atrás. Yo paso directamente al ataque. Avanzo rápidamente e intento golpearle, pero me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de que el pirómano cuenta con brazaletes en sus brazos, bloqueando por completo mi espada y contraatacando inmediatamente. Primer puñetazo, envuelto en llamas como los otros. Consigo esquivarlo a tiempo. El segundo casi me caza, pero consigo desviar su trayectoria con mi Llave. Me adelanto para devolver los ataques, pero éste es más rápido que yo, obligándome a bloquear o esquivar. Repito el movimiento de antes y esta vez sí que soy yo la que ataca, pero no solo no le alcanzo ningún punto vital sino que detiene mi Llave con las manos. ¡Con las manos! Su pie derecho se está envolviendo en llamas. Si no suelta mi Llave voy a acabar frita hasta la médula. No me queda otra. Antes de que me golpee suelto mi arma y me pongo a salvo de su rango. Ahora estoy desarmada, y el pirómano aprovecha para atacar, todavía sosteniendo mi Llave. Lo bueno de las Llaves, sin embargo, es que sólo obedecen a un portador. Nadie podrá usar mi Llave sin mi consentimiento, y este pirómano no es una excepción. Antes de que inicie el ataque mi Llave se desvanece de su mano y reaparece en la mía. Sin perder tiempo le devuelvo el ataque, y exitosamente le alcanzo el hombro derecho, obligándole a echarse atrás. La herida no es demasiado fuerte, pero ha dejado de luchar. Será un momento perfecto para recobrar el aliento. Aún no he ganado, pero yo diría que es un buen comienzo. —Ese arma… —Me dice. —Es una Llave, ¿no? No respondo. Aprovecho para examinarle más a fondo. Tiene el pelo castaño, y por el suave tono de su voz y la forma de su rostro puedo confirmar que debe tener al menos dos años menos que yo. A pesar de ser más joven que yo, tiene un aire más maduro y serio, y por su agresiva forma de luchar debe de tener motivos para estar furioso. —Supongamos que lo es, entonces. ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre al menos? —¿Y eso por qué te importa? —Le respondo al fin, con un tono agresivo. —Ahí tienes razón. Total, no voy a quedarme más por aquí. El pirómano se da la vuelta y alza su mano. En frente suyo se abre una especie de... Bueno, no sé. Es una especie de nube oscura que aparenta ser la entrada de un túnel. Mientras me quedo atrapada en mi asombro el pirómano me sigue hablando. —Verás, mis superiores me ordenaron que me retirara si me cruzaba con un guerrero que portara una Llave. —Me explica mientras se dirige al portal (supongo que es un portal, si dice que se va a ir). —¡¿Vas a huir?! —Sí. Como puedes ver, están un POQUITÍN preocupados por perder a uno de sus miembros más novicios contra una portadora de una de las muchas Llaves que trajeron la ruina al reino. —Se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí. —Pero si me preguntas a mí, estoy seguro de que puedo contigo. ¡Eres libre de seguirme y comprobarlo! ¡Tendrá cara, el muy…! Se desvanece al entrar en el portal antes de que pueda maldecirlo. ¡No pienso dejar que escape! Le seguiré y ajustaremos cuentas dondequiera que haya ido. En seguida entro en el portal y una nube de tinieblas rodea mi cuerpo, pero no me frena en lo absoluto, y desaparece en pocos segundos cuando llego a la salida. Le tengo a diez metros de mí. En cuanto lo tenga a mi alcance... ¿Eh? Me detengo con brusquedad. Algo no va bien. Los colores cálidos y rojizos del interminable atardecer han sido reemplazados por completo. El cielo es azul, y el sol está en lo alto, parcialmente escondido tras las nubes. Ya no estoy en la ciudad, sino en un paisaje montañoso, prácticamente cubierto por nieve y niebla. Un acantilado construido a ladrillos, mucho más grandes y menos discretos que los de mi ciudad. —¡Yui! —Hikari interrumpe mi análisis. Me vuelvo y observo como también queda atónito ante el cambio. —Ah… ¿No dijiste que siempre era el atardecer? El portal se cierra detrás de nosotros. Me vuelvo a centrar en mi oponente, que expresa una media sonrisa de satisfacción. —¡¿Dónde nos has traído?! —Le pregunto, amenazante. —Primero, habéis sido vosotros los que me habéis seguido. Segundo, y como tú misma me dijiste... ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Acto seguido corre al borde y salta. Yo corro a asomarme. No creo que esté intentando quitarse la vida de esa manera, pero lo pierdo de vista entre la niebla. Ya no voy a poder alcanzarlo. Vuelvo a centrarme en mi entorno. He tenido tiempo de sobra para explorar la ciudad de cabo a rabo. En mi vida había visto una localización así en nuestro mundo... —Mundo... ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¿Cómo he podido meterme de cabeza en una trampa tan evidente? Hikari se acerca a mí. Ha notado mi enfado. —¿E-Estás bien? Intento relajarme. Tengo el mal hábito de que cuando me siento furiosa tiendo a desahogar mis frustraciones contra la primera persona con la que me cruzo. No quiero que Hikari se lleve la cólera dirigida contra mí misma. —La he cagado. —Hikari no responde, poniendo una cara de confusión. Por supuesto que no va a entender lo que está pasando si no se lo explico. —Ese tipo nos ha arrastrado hasta otro mundo. No he solucionado nada. Olvidé lo de su amnesia. Voy a tener que darle una laaaarga clase de historia. Y odio esa historia. —En seguida te lo cuento. Ocupémonos de esa abertura en tu labio. He tardado en darme cuenta, pero la patada que le pegó el pirómano le dejó una herida en el labio inferior. Intento extender mis dedos sobre su herida, pero Hikari se echa para atrás, a la defensiva. —¡Tranquilo! ¡Que sólo voy a curarte la herida, caray! Es un poder que tengo. Sé aplicar una especie de poder regenerativo tanto en mí como en otros a través del contacto físico. Taiki insiste en que lo que hago yo no parece magia, pero prefiero que crea que sí que lo es. En realidad es una especie de capacidad que poseo, aunque prefiero no hablar del tema. Vuelvo a posar mis dedos índice y corazón sobre la herida y activo la regeneración, sanando la herida progresivamente. Hikari, por supuesto, está temblando ante la situación, sonrojado. Supongo que es natural, teniendo en cuenta que soy la única chica que conoce, pero no me agrada la idea de que se haga fantasias conmigo. Hikari me da las gracias bajando la mirada y los dos avanzamos hacia las escaleras. —¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —Nada. —Me detengo y me siento en un escalón –No tenemos medios para volver, le hemos perdido de vista y no sabemos ni dónde estamos. —¿Y si les preguntamos a esos tipos del pueblo de abajo? Seguro que nos ayudarán. Me levanto inmediatamente y me asomo al murillo de la escalera. ¡Un pueblo! ¡Con la niebla no lo había visto antes, pero ahora que sabemos que ha tenido que haber caído allí, alguien ha tenido que verlo! —¡Venga, vamos! —Exclamo mientras que le cojo de la mano y corremos escaleras abajo. Efectivamente, hay un pueblo, protegido por una enorme muralla. Afortunadamente, el guardia nos deja pasar. La arquitectura utilizada en las casas es completamente diferente a la de mi ciudad, siendo de un piso solo y construida solamente con madera. En la zona noreste de la ciudad hay una capilla relativamente grande, y en la zona norte de la muralla debe de estar la residencia del gobernante. Copos de nieve caen del cielo, pero no cuajan, dejando el suelo asquerosamente húmedo. —Hace calor. —Añade Hikari mientras contempla el entorno. —Tiene sentido. Todas las viviendas construidas parcialmente por debajo del nivel del suelo para conservar el calor. —Explico. —Aunque no creo que sea tanto como que “hace calor”. Sencillamente no hace tanto frío como fuera de la ciudad, gracias de nuevo a su estructura. —Ah, claro. Oye, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —Bueno… —Supongo que no habrá ningún daño en decírselo. —Nací en las montañas. —¡¿Eh?! ¿P-pero no vivías en aquella ciudad? —Ya. Bueno es… Mira, no puedo contarte mucho ahora. Tenemos que atrapar al agresor. Es posible que sea nuestro único billete de vuelta. Luego te responderé cualquier duda que tengas, ¿entendido? —Hikari asiente, pero antes de continuar… —Y una cosa más. Procura no decir en voz alta que venimos de otro mundo. La gente podría desde desconfiar de nosotros a acusarnos de brujos. Hikari vuelve a asentir. Espero que no se le escape. Interrogamos a tres lugareños hasta que al fin uno nos dice que vio a un tipo que coincidía con la descripción del agresor corriendo en dirección hacia la capilla. No perdemos ni un segundo y nos dirigimos allí. Saber un punto en el que haya estado es más que suficiente para mí. El pueblo es pequeño, así que no tardamos demasiado en llegar. —Ésto también te va a parecer raro, pero no preguntes hasta más tarde. —Indico a Hikari, que asiente de nuevo tras sobresaltarse por mi extraña petición. Me agacho para tocar el suelo y activo mi Retroconocimiento. Observo unos minutos antes hasta que veo que, en efecto, el agresor ha pasado por aquí, y se dirigió hacia el norte, cerca del castillo. Desactivo el Retroconocimiento en cuanto noto un dolorcito de cabeza y me dirijo hacia donde se dirigió el agresor. Hikari me pregunta que qué me pasa, pero ignoro su pregunta y me limito a pedirle que me siga. Llegamos a las proximidades del castillo, donde debe de vivir el gobernante, supongo, y toco la pared del muro para reactivar mi Retroconocimiento, descubriendo que se dirigió hacia el este, a las puertas del noroeste de la ciudad (nosotros entramos por las del sur). No pierdo tiempo y corremos hacia allá, donde realizo la misma acción y en efecto veo que ha salido, así que los dos seguimos sus pasos. Una vez fuera, aprovecho para explicar a Hikari lo que acabo de hacer: —Perdona. Supongo que quieres saber a qué ha venido eso, ¿no? Hikari se rasca la cabeza —Supongo… ¿Pero por qué no has preguntado a más ciudadanos? Seguro que nos hubieran dado más pistas. —No te digo que no, pero mi Poder Latente nos bastará por ahora. —Hikari, obviamente, no entiende ni papa de lo que le estoy hablando. —Un Poder Latente, por cierto, es una habilidad única que poseemos los humanos. —¿De veras? —Se le ilumina la mirada como a un niño cuando le das un caramelo— ¡¿Yo también tengo de eso?! —Oh, bueno, eso depende de… —Me rasco yo la cabeza intentando encontrar una forma sencilla para explicárselo. —Bueno, vamos avanzando. Te cuento por el camino. Hikari obedece y yo le explico mientras avanzamos. —Depende de la forma que le hayas dado a un lóbulo que tienes situado en el cerebro. Todos nacemos con él, pero siempre lo tenemos informe. En cuanto aprendemos a moldearlo podemos darle forma y hacer que desarrolle un Poder Latente que podemos activar a voluntad. Por supuesto, una vez que lo hemos desarrollado de una forma no podemos volvernos para atrás. —Hikari está sorprendentemente interesado en el tema. No ha dejado de asentir para que me asegure de ello. —Lo que acabo de usar es mi Retroconocimiento. Me permite aprender del pasado de un objeto inanimado a través del contacto físico. Usarlo requiere tanto que me provoca dolor de cabeza, pero sí que resulta conveniente lo útil que nos viene… —¡Eres alucinante, Yui! ¡¿Y yo tengo uno de esos?! —Es la primera vez que le veo tan entusiasmado. Sé que le conocí esta mañana, pero aún así me parece una reacción fuera de carácter. Me rasco la cabeza y respondo, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza provocada por su alabanza. —No lo sé. Depende de que sí diste forma a tu lóbulo antes de perder los recuerdos. —El entusiasmo se borra de su rostro. Ahora me siento mal. —¡Bueno, y aún así seguro que tienes un Poder Latente muy chulo! Pero si no tienes ninguno yo te ayudaré a aprender a dar forma a tu lóbulo. Te lo prometo. Hikari me da las gracias con una sonrisa tímida. Sigo haciendo uso de mi Retroconocimiento de vez en cuando y le seguimos la pista montaña arriba, donde, naturalmente, hace cada vez más frío. Hikari se quejó de lo frío que se sentía, y yo le dije que no se quejase, que él al menos lleva pantalones largos, pero él me devolvió la pelota al decirme que al menos yo llevo una sudadera. Touché en toda la cara. Mientras subimos la montaña, me percato de repente de una cosa. Nos dirigimos a una fortaleza, lo cual significa que allá donde vaya podrían haber cómplices suyos o algo así. Si eso es cierto y nos ven acercándonos a su base estamos muertos. Me vuelvo para decírselo a Hikari, pero me alarmo al ver lo que está a punto de hacer. —¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! —Le grito a la vez que intento apartarle de una Sombra. La criatura reacciona rápido y ataca, pero yo ya estaba preparada para eso. Materializo mi Llave y la criatura se desvanece en cuanto la alcanzo con el filo de mi arma. Me vuelvo rápidamente hacia Hikari, ignorando a las otras sombras que nos acechan desde atrás. —¡¿Tú estás tonto?! ¡Esa cosa podría haberte matado! Hikari se queda inmóvil tirado en el suelo. Le ignoro y me centro en nuestros adversarios. Las Sombras de aquí son diferentes a las de mi mundo. Allí eran pequeñas, fácilmente confundibles con un topo grande, pero éstas tienen una forma más humanoide, algunas siendo incluso más altas que yo. Apuesto a que aquí son más fuertes. En fin. Me he enfrentado a cosas peores. Hay dos que se dirigen hacia mí. Cargo contra ellos y me cargo a uno de una estocada. El siguiente pasa al ataque con sus garras. Me aparto, doy un giro completo, y vuelvo a cargar contra él con un golpe horizontal, destruyéndolo como los otros dos. Veo a otros cuatro dirigiéndose a mí con las mismas intenciones. No tengo tiempo que perder. Apunto con mi Llave hacia ellos, cargo una esfera de luz y la disparo antes de que me alcancen. La esfera explota y se carga a las cuatro sombras restantes. Miro a mi alrededor por si acaso hay moros en la costa, pero está despejado. Me vuelvo hacia Hikari, aún por los suelos, y le miro enfadada. En serio, ¿cómo puede ser tan imprudente? ¡Esa cosa podría haberle matado, y allá va él, extendiéndole la mano como si fuera a darle pan de comer! —Lo siento… —Me dice, bajando la cabeza. —Esa Sombra iba a matarte. Lo sabes, ¿no? —Le comento, enfurecida. No responde. Se limita a evitar mi mirada cual niño esperando que el enfado se pase. Ahora que lo pienso, ésta es la primera Sombra con la que se ha encontrado. Quizás me he pasado. —Mira... —Le digo. —Esas criaturas se llaman Sombras. Atacan a los humanos porque quieren devorar nuestros corazones. —Hikari levanta la cabeza. —Supongo que no lo sabías, ¿verdad? Hikari asiente, y baja la mirada. —Lo siento… —Me dice. —No te disculpes. Tampoco es culpa tuya que tengas amnesia, ¿verdad? —Le extiendo la mano y le ayudo a levantarse. —No estoy enfadada, pero quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿entendido? No hagas nada sin que te lo diga. Hikari asiente de nuevo. Le explico la conclusión a la que llegué hace un rato: si el agresor tiene cómplices en esa fortaleza, nos convertirán en un colador humano en cuanto nos asomemos por la puerta principal. No podemos entrar. —¿Por qué no vamos por allí? —Dice Hikari señalando una trampilla situada en el suelo, a treinta metros de nosotros. —Oí voces cerca de nosotros y ví como un señor y una niña entraban por ahí. Iba a ver adónde llevaba eso pero las Sombras aparecieron. Así que… No dejo que termine de hablar y corro hacia la localización que me ha señalado. Llegamos más o menos a la vez. —Crees que llevará hacia dentro de la fortaleza? —Le pregunto. —No lo sé. Esos tipos no iban vestidos como el tipo que perseguimos. Pero oí que decían algo sobre “atacar ahora que no son demasiados”. —¿Me estás diciendo que lo oíste desde treinta metros? —Hikari asiente. No me puedo creer por completo que su oído sea tan fino, pero no perdemos nada por explorar. Abrimos la trampilla y bajamos unas escaleras de madera. A simple vista parece un desván abandonado. Está todo oscurísimo, pero eso tiene fácil arreglo. Conjuro una estera de luz desde mi mano izquierda y la dejo flotando en el aire, revelando una serie de túneles subterráneos. Hikari deja escapar un “uau” de asombro. Yo pongo mi dedo índice en mi boca para indicarle que se calle. Al menos ha captado ese mensaje. —No sabemos lo que hay adentro. —Le digo en voz baja. —Hay que ir con pies de plomo y hacer el menor ruido posible. —Pero el plomo hace ruido. Casi suelto una carcajada ante tal comentario. Menos mal que me he contenido. —¡Es una forma de hablar, tío! Tú procura no hacer mucho ruido. —Hikari asiente, sonrojado, por supuesto, y comenzamos a explorar la caverna. Al menos no hace tanto frío como afuera. Al final ha resultado ser más grande de lo que creía, y con Sombras acechando entre las sombras… ¡Dios, ¿de verdad he dicho algo tan cutre?! Bueno. El caso es que eso de que Hikari tenga un buen oído no es pura palabrería. El chaval es capaz de definir la posición exacta del enemigo con solo oírle andar. Luego voy yo y reparto hostias. Con ésto al menos compensa su debilidad con su ventaja estratégica. Por fin conseguimos llegar a una zona enladrillada, indicando ser una entrada a la fortaleza. Nada más entrar divisamos un cadáver con unas prendas similares a las del agresor, lo cual hace que me tema lo peor. En cuanto me acerco me doy cuenta de que no es el mismo tipo, para mi alivio. —¿No crees que deberías apagar la luz? Así nos podrían ver. —Me dice Hikari, con razón. Asiento y rompo el conjuro de luz antes de proseguir, pero antes de eso registro un poco el cuerpo y encuentro una espada corta. Creo que le servirá. —¿Qué quieres que haga con ésto? —Me dice en cuanto le entrego la espada. —Que la uses. —Hikari se sobresalta y me dice que no la quiere, que no sabe luchar. —Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que luches, pero no puedo protegerte todo el tiempo. Si un enemigo se aproxima a tí, apuñálalo en la pierna, o donde sea, pero no puedo dejarte sin nada para defenderte, ¿entendido? Hikari acepta a regañadientes y nos adentramos en la fortaleza. Apenas se ve un pimiento. Tengo suerte de contar con alguien que tenga un oído tan agudo como Hikari, o no me sentiría tan segura en estas catacumbas. Ya han habido tres veces en las que casi nos cazan, y tres cadáveres que he dejado atrás. Hikari no está de acuerdo con mi método para no dejar testigos, pero ya le he dejado claro que no hay otro modo. El segundo muerto que dejamos tenía una llave en su posesión (me refiero a una de las pequeñitas de verdad, no como la mía), la cual probamos en todas las puertas y verjas que encontramos hasta que dimos con la adecuada. Continuamos andando por una de las zonas superiores, iluminadas por antorchas y casi revelando nuestra posición. Estuvimos casi diez minutos esperando escondidos tras un montón de cajas hasta que nos aseguramos de que no había nadie, siempre con el corazón en el puño. He de añadir que me sorprende la capacidad de Hikari para mantener la calma en situaciones así. Me daba miedo que montara en pánico de repente, pero según él cuando se lo comenté, doy un buen ejemplo. No me gusta que me alaben, pero lo agradezco de todas formas. Por fin hemos llegado al nivel superior después de estar casi una hora buscando a hurtadillas al agresor. Tal como mi intuición me indicó, está justo allí, junto a otros dos de los suyos. Está sanando las heridas que le dejé en nuestro último combate. —¿Y ahora qué? —Me susurra Hikari. —No sería buena idea atacar ahora mismo. Mejor será que observemos. Tú vigila atrás por si acaso viene alguien. —Con pies de plomo, vale. —Me dice a la vez que levanta el dedo pulgar. No sé de dónde habrá aprendido a hacer eso teniendo amnesia, pero supongo que hay hábitos imborrables. Extiendo el oído e intento atender a la conversación de nuestros objetivos. Al lado del agresor hay una chica de pelo rubio que porta un arco a su espalda, atendiendo a sus heridas. debe de tener su edad más o menos. Delante de ellos se encuentra un hombre de edad mayor apoyado en la pared, pero está en una zona demasiado oscura para poder verle la cara. Por ahora he oído a la chica sermonear al pirómano. —Mira, no me la tomé en serio y casi me mata. Pensé que sería más fácil lidiar con ella si la atrapaba aquí y para luego atacarla muchos a la vez. —Dice el agresor, relatando posiblemente nuestro último encuentro. Excusas, excusas… ¡Le estaba a punto de dar una paliza y lo sabe! —Tranquilo. —Dice el hombre. —Era tu primer combate real, ¿no? El agresor asiente, entristecido en cierto modo. —Eso te pasa por ir sólo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Dice la arquera. —Mi padre… —La expresión de la arquera cambia de enfado a lástima con solo oír eso de la boca del agresor. —Lo siento. —Le responde. —¿Ha vuelto a amenazarte? —El agresor se arremanga y muestra un moratón en su antebrazo izquierdo. La arquera suspira de enfado. —Ese salvaje… —Pffft... No es algo que no suceda todos los días —Dice el agresor con un tono amigable para tranquilizarla. Luego se vuelve al hombre. —Oye, ¿sabéis algo de…? Antes de poder terminar la pregunta el hombre niega con la cabeza. —Perdimos la pista pocos minutos antes. La mayoría de las Sombras suelen atacar a los humanos nada más verlos, pero él se limitó a huir. —¿Y Serena? —Pregunta la arquera. —¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —Padre no se ha tomado bien en que ella haya ido a buscarle a pesar de no estar autorizada para ello, pero al final le han enviado a una misión como castigo. Nada grave. —Eso ya lo sabemos. —Dice el agresor. —Lo que queremos saber es cómo está. El hombre se toma su tiempo para responder. —No muy bien, me imagino. Igual que vosotros, ¿no? —Ya… —Dice la arquera. —Y aún no se lo hemos contado a Maureen. —Suelta un triste suspiro antes de continuar. —Pobrecita. Le quería tanto... El hombre no contesta durante un largo rato. Al final avanza hacia ellos, dejando ver su rostro. Espera. Lo reconozco. ¡Estaba en mi sueño! Es el que portaba el martillo… ¡No, el de el líquido metálico! ¡Arg! ¡Los dos tenían la misma cara! Deben de ser mellizos o algo así. —Será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo. Llévate a Mayela contigo esta vez. —Dice el hombre señalando a la arquera, revelando su nombre. —Ya me ocuparé yo de tu padre. El agresor suspira, decepcionado por no recibir la respuesta que quería. —Vamos, Lio. —Dice la arquera. El hombre extiende su mano y abre otro de esos portales oscuros. ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad de volver! —Hikari. —Le susurro, al volverme hacia él y sacudo su hombro. —Han abierto un portal. Cuando te de la orden, corremos hacia allí. ¿Entendido? Hikari asiente y le extiendo la mano. Los dos nos preparamos para correr mientras observamos a nuestros objetivos. El agresor y la arquera caminan hacia el portal. ¡Es ahora o nunca! —¡Ahora! Los dos nos levantamos a la velocidad del rayo. Mi grito de aviso ha revelado nuestra posición, haciendo que los tres se vuelvan hacia nosotros. —¡¿Estás de coña?! —Maldice el agresor al reconocernos. El hombre reacciona rápido y se pone delante de ellos. —¡Lionel! ¡Mayela! ¡Entrad ya! Los dos obedecen sin rechistar y entran en el portal. Yo estoy en camino de entrar también, pero una mano me agarra del brazo y tira de mí en la dirección contraria. Es Hikari, gritando mi nombre a la vez que tira. He estado a punto de gritarle “¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota?!”, pero una lluvia de lanzas interrumpe mi queja. Si no me hubiese apartado a tiempo, esas lanzas me hubieran matado. Sin perder más tiempo vuelvo mi atención al portal, pero ya no está. Todo se para a mi alrededor. He perdido mi oportunidad de volver a casa. ¡Oh Dios mío, Taiki! ¿Qué le va a pasar ahora? ¿Y a los demás? Mi desesperación se convierte en ira. ¡Ese hombre tiene que reabrir ese portal! ¡Debo regresar a casa como sea! Cargo contra él. No está armado, y ni siquiera se está molestando en apartarse. ¡Me limitaré a herirlo, y luego le forzaré a que me lleve a casa! Pero cuando ataco con mi Llave, un extraño líquido emerge del suelo y se solidifica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, creando un escudo metálico. Atrapada en mi asombro, tardo en reaccionar y el escudo vuelve a su estado de licuefacción, tomando la forma de cadenas de hierro que como serpientes atrapan mi llave. Justo como hizo en mi sueño contra el chico de los harapos. Intuyendo que soy su próximo objetivo, me veo forzada a soltar mi Llave y retroceder todo lo que puedo. Luego repito la acción que realicé en mi combate contra el pirómano y rematerializo la Llave en mi mano, haciendo que desaparezca de sus fauces. Al haber perdido a su presa, las cadenas regresan a su estado líquido y se fusionan tomando una forma esférica como si tuviera vida propia, posándose cerca de su dueño. Ya le tengo identificado. —¡Hikari, quédate atrás! —Hikari tarda en obedecer, pero en cuanto le lanzo una mirada feroz se da cuenta de que voy en serio. Si este hombre cuenta con un metal flotante que puede cambiar de forma puede ser capaz de atacar desde la distancia con cualquier tipo de arsenal. No puedo acercarme y proteger a Hikari a la vez. Vuelvo mi atención al hombre, que nos mira con cierta confusión. —He de suponer que tú eres la portadora de la Llave que venció a Lionel, ¿verdad? Me da miedo que esté intentando distraerme para atacarme por la espalda con esa especie de telequinesia que parece tener. No debo bajar la guardia, pero sé que Hikari puede cubrirme la espalda. —¿Al agresor? Sí, soy yo. He venido a que nos devolváis a casa. El hombre suspira antes de responder. —Me temo que no a a ser posible. Tu presencia allí sólo pondrá en peligro la misión. —¡¿A cuantas personas tenéis pensado matar?! —Pregunto enfurecida. El hombre, tan calmado como siempre, tarda en responder. ¡Su silencio me está poniendo de los nervios! —¿Es que mi sobrino ha matado a alguien antes de vuestro encuentro? —¡Atacó a uno de los ciudadanos! —Pero no lo mató, ¿verdad? —Antes de dejarme responder continúa hablando. —Mi sobrino no es un asesino. Si lo hizo fue para mantener el número de testigos al mínimo. No tenemos intención de matar a nadie. Te lo aseguro. No sé si creerle o no, pero sí que quiero continuar la conversación y obtener tantas respuestas como sea posible. —Mira, sólo quiero regresar a mi mundo, ¿vale? —Te repito que no va a ser posible. Te sugiero que vuelvas por donde has venido y te olvides de tu mundo. Tan pronto como lo enviemos a su estado de letargo... La palabra “letargo” reactiva mi agresividad. No dejo que termine su frase y en mi cólera vuelvo a cargar contra él, ésta vez desde lejos, disparando una esfera de luz. El líquido vuelve a convertirse en un escudo metálico, repeliendo el ataque. En cuanto se desvanece el humo, se transforma en una lanza y aterriza en la mano derecha del hombre. —Como desees. —Me dice, a la vez que se prepara para el ataque. Vuelvo a cargar contra él. En cuanto comparto unos golpes con él me doy cuenta de que me supera en velocidad, forzándome a pasar a la defensa. La desventaja de las lanzas es que si bien son perfectas para ataques de largo alcance, son inútiles contra adversarios cercanos. Debo de encontrar la forma de acercarme e impedir que pueda defenderse. Después de intercambiar varios golpes, encuentro mi oportunidad. En una estocada que me lanza consigo desviar el ataque y dejarlo en una posición indefensa. Le tengo justo donde le quiero. Es entonces cuando su arma cambia de forma de nuevo. Antes de poder alcanzar su costado el metal líquido rodea la parte del cuerpo a la que estoy apuntando y se transforma en una armadura, bloqueando el golpe fatal que estaba a punto de darle. Mi Llave rebota y procedo a atacarle en otra parte descubierta, pero el metal líquido repite la acción anterior y evita que pueda matarlo. La situación se repite innumerables veces, y el muy capullo ya ni siquiera se molesta en moverse. Está inmóvil mientras yo intento matarle y su artefacto evita que yo pueda hacerlo. Así no voy a ninguna parte. No me queda otro remedio que retroceder y pensar en otra estrategia. Pero en cuanto lo hago, la armadura se convierte en dos sierras circulares. Apenas me da tiempo a reaccionar para cuando las lanza hacia mí. La primera la consigo bloquear, pero la segunda me provoca un corte en el muslo derecho. Ahora soy incapaz de tenerme en pie sin que la pierna me duela horrores, y soy forzada a caer. Hikari vuelve a gritar mi nombre, preocupado, y corre hacia mí. —¡Te he dicho que te quedes atrás! —Pero no me obedece. Vuelvo mi atención a las sierras, que dan un giro completo y se dirigen de nuevo a mí. Hikari se pone delante, blandiendo la espada que nunca ha utilizado y se prepara para bloquear el impacto. ¿En qué está pensando? ¡Como no se mueva morirá conmigo! Pero cuando están a tres metros de nosotros, vuelven a su estado líquido y corren de vuelta a su dueño. Inmediatamente después un proyectil raudo como el rayo pasa volando en dirección al hombre, quien consigue bloquearlo por los pelos con su artefacto pero se nota la sorpresa en la cara. El impacto provoca una explosión de fuego de grandes proporciones, y el proyectil rebota hasta que acaba clavado en el suelo. Me fijo mejor y veo que es una espada doble. No. Una Llave de doble filo, y extrañamente familiar. —¡Mecachis! —Dice una cuarta voz, aguda como la de una niña. —¡Por un pelo! Me fijo en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, y descubro que de hecho es la voz de una niña, de pelo negro corto y ojos azules. Detrás de esa niña le sigue un hombre atlético, de pelo rubio largo sujeto en una cola de caballo. No parece ser mucho más mayor que yo, pero está claro que ya es un adulto. Deben de ser los que vió Hikari. Ninguno lleva los uniformes que estos tipos, portando abrigos de cuero en su lugar. Olvidé el frío que hacía. —¡Eh, vosotros! —Nos dice el hombre rubio. —¿Estáis bien? Hikari asiente con la cabeza, inseguro de que si estos son amigos o enemigos. —Ya nos lo agradeceréis más tarde. —Nos dice la niña. —¡Ya es coincidencia que decidáis entrar a la vez que nosotros! Hikari se pone delante mío como si hubiera que protegerme de esa niña. —Ah, en realidad… Os estábamos siguiendo. La niña se detiene como si le hubiese dado un cosquilleo y se vuelve al hombre con la furia pintada en los ojos. —¡“Tú tranqui”, dijiste! —Exclama con sarcasmo. —¡“No hay moros por la costa!”, “¡NAAAAADIE nos ha visto!”! —¡Va, va, lo capto! ¡¿Podemos centrarnos?! —Responde el rubio mientras avanza hacia nuestro oponente y materializa su Llave, que es enorme y bastante voluminosa además de afilada. El extremo de la empuñadura de la espada también está decorado con una pieza curva de metal que coincide con el resto de la hoja. De verdad, me parece demasiado impráctica para considerar eso una Llave. El oponente no pierde tiempo y transforma su líquido en un gran martillo, preparándose para asestar un golpe. El rubio sin embargo no hace nada para intentar bloquearlo. ¡¿En qué está pensando?! ¡Le va a partir el cráneo! Lejos de eso, el rubio se protege con su hombro, pero en vez de quedar destrozado y aullar de dolor, sólo se tambalea un poco y pone una mueca pero pasa inmediatamente al ataque, para mi asombro. El oponente reacciona con velocidad y su martillo vuelve a su estado líquido, corriendo a proteger su brazo izquierdo. Llega demasiado tarde. Aunque consigue alcanzarlo antes de que la Llave impacte, no consigue solidificarse a tiempo y el oponente grita de dolor. Sin embargo, su contraataque es rápido y el líquido se transforma en un mazo de cadena que golpea con fuerza al rubio, alejándolo de él. Es entonces cuando la niña interviene con su Llave Doble. Le va a costar alcanzarlo. Su arma tendrá doble filo, pero la longitud de las hojas no es demasiado grande. Va a tener que acercarse mucho, y estando a cosa de diez metros de él va a ser difícil llegar a tiempo antes de que el oponente reaccione. De la nada, la niña pega un salto imposible para alguien de su edad y carga contra el oponente, que alza su mazo de cadena para aplastarla. Sorprendentemente, la niña llega al oponente antes de que el mazo llegue al suelo. El oponente lo ve venir, pero de nuevo, no sale ileso y recibe un corte rápido en la pierna, pero aún así aguanta el dolor y se mantiene de pie. El mazo se derrite de nuevo y encadena a la niña, lanzándola contra su aliado, que ya cargaba a la escena. La niña no pierde tiempo y pone los pies en la cara del hombre rubio, utilizándolos para impulsarse y saltar de nuevo hacia su oponente. El rubio la maldice por utilizarlo de esa manera, por supuesto, mientras pierde el equilibrio. El oponente transforma su arma en un escudo y la niña impacta con su Llave en él. El escudo vuelve a cambiar en una espada y su dueño ataca de nuevo, pero la niña reacciona rápido y se defiende con su Llave. Una vez en el suelo, exclama las palabras “Ferrum, Electricae, Ventum” y las hojas de su Llave se envuelven en un torbellino de electricidad y viento. Al impactar de nuevo con la espada de su oponente, éste es lanzado por los aires en una ráfaga de aire y chispas. De alguna forma, creo que he visto ese ataque en algún sitio. Sin embargo, el oponente no pierde tiempo y transforma su arma de nuevo en una lanza, dirigiéndola contra la niña. Afortunadamente, su aliado la protege con su enorme Llave. —¡Gracias por pisarme la cara, por cierto! —Exclama el rubio con sarcasmo. —¡Tú me pegaste el otro día con el dorso de tu espada! —Replica la niña. —¡Pues perdone usted por salvarle la vida, señorita! —¡Perdóneme USTED por salvarle ahora, zoquete! —¡Eso es lo que acabo de hacer yo! ¡¿Podemos centrarnos antes de que…?! Se escape... Me vuelvo a ahogar en el pánico. Aprovechando la confusión, nuestro oponente abre un portal y procede a darse a la fuga. Intento lanzarme a la persecución, pero mi herida en el muslo no me permite correr muy rápido y casi tropiezo. Hikari me toma el brazo y me ayuda a mantenerme de pie y los dos intentando correr hacia el portal, pero no llegamos a tiempo. Nuestro oponente escapa junto a su metal líquido por el portal, el cual se cierra inmediatamente después. Ahora sí. He perdido la oportunidad de volver a casa. Airada de nuevo, tiro mi Llave al suelo con todas mis fuerzas. Hikari me deja cuidadosamente en el suelo. —Lo siento mucho, Yui. —¡Ooooye oye oye oye oye oye! —Se sobresalta la niña. —¡¿Has dicho Yui?! —Ah… Sí… —Responde Hikari, intimidado por su agresiva pregunta. —¿Yui Ayanami? —Me pregunta dirigiéndose a mí. —¿Yyyy... qué si lo soy? —Pregunto desconfiada. Los años después de la guerra son casi tan peligrosos como la guerra misma. Demasiadas cicatrices que cerrar, ojo por ojo y todo eso. —¡¿En serio?! ¡Tía, tiene sentido que yo no te reconozca, pero de las dos yo soy la única que no ha cambiado en absoluto! ¡No me digas que ya te has olvidado de mí, Novata! —Me guiña el ojo, esperando una respuesta. La última vez que ví a un niño tenía como once años. ¿Cómo espera que me acuerde de…? Espera. ¿Novata? —¡¿Amaya?! La niña asiente, confirmando mi teoría. Amaya Kobayashi, maestra de la Llave de los Caballeros del Alba y mi primera instructora de combate, además de la única persona en el mundo que me llama novata. Un encanto de mujer si no le tocas la fibra sensible. Y aunque lo parezca, no es una niña en absoluto. Amaya corre a mis brazos, no como una niña que acaba de ver a una figura materna después de mucho tiempo, sino como una mujer que se reencuentra con una amiga de la infancia, aunque no sea exactamente su caso. —¿Quién es? —Pregunta el hombre rubio a Amaya. —¿Una antigua alumna? —¿Te acuerdas de aquella niña que te dije que era un prodigio con patas en el esgrima? Pues aquí la tienes, cuatro años después. —¡Ah! Sí, sí. —El hombre rubio me extiende su mano. —Encantado. Soy Ryu Shiraki. —Oh, su hermano adoptivo, ¿no? —Le digo mientras le extiendo la mano. Amaya ya me había hablado un poco de él, y todo lo que decía eran quejas. —Sí. Y la mitad de cosas que ésta mocosa te haya dicho sobre mí seguramente sean mentira. —Dice entre risas. —Pues te veo muy bien, novata. —Amaya silva, continuando los elogios. —¿Vas a presentarnos al chaval? —Dice, refiriéndose a Hikari, quien permanece tímidamente silencioso. —Hikari. Bueno, así le llamo. En realidad ni siquiera él sabe su verdadero nombre. —Amnesia, ¿eh? —Dice Ryu con un tono pesimista. —Lamento oírlo, amigo. —Oh… N-no pasa nada. —Dice Hikari tímidamente, rascándose el pelo. —A todo ésto, ¿cómo es que estáis aquí? —Amaya sacude la cabeza antes de continuar y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. —¿Sabes qué? Da igual. Nos lo contaréis una vez salgamos y lleguemos a casa. Los cuatro llegamos a la habitación del hotel que Amaya y Ryu habían alquilado, de nuevo en el pueblo. Allí, una vez encendida la chimenea, Hikari y yo nos cubrimos con un par de mantas que nos proporcionaron y nos pusimos a dos metros de la chimenea. Ya calentitos y descansados, les contamos nuestro relato. Bueno, en realidad lo conté yo todo. —Ya. —Dice Ryu. —Esos tipos han aprendido a romper el tejado del espacio mediante la Oscuridad. Las Sombras lo hacen instintivamente. Creo que lo llaman “Corredores de las Tinieblas”. —Y a todo ésto, son miembros de una especie de culto llamado “Eclipse Eterno”. —Interrumpe Amaya a su hermano menor. —Bueno, nosotros les llamamos “Eclipsianos”, para abreviar. —¿Y qué hacen en otros mundos? —Pregunto al fin. —Uno acaba de aparecer en el mío. Ryu y Amaya se miran entre sí seriamente. Finalmente Amaya asiente y se dirige a mí. —Probablemente vayan a buscar la brecha dimensional de tu mundo y enviarlo a un estado de letargo. —Ya. El tipo al que nos enfrentamos dijo algo sobre eso. ¿Pero qué significa eso? —Pregunto preocupada. —Es lo que pudimos sonsacar al Eclipsiano que capturamos hace un año. —Continúa Amaya, haciendo gesto de que mantenga la calma. —Después de que los mundos se fragmentaran en el gran cataclismo, cada uno desarrolló una brecha dimensional. No sé cómo pudo pasar, pero el caso es que esas brechas forman parte de un campo protector que mantiene el mundo protegido de la Oscuridad. Si son abiertas del todo, la Oscuridad penetrará en el mundo y éste, junto a sus habitantes, será sumido en un estado latente. Aún no entendemos para qué. El tipo se quitó la vida antes de contárnoslo. Caigo en la depresión. Taiki y el resto de la población de la ciudad van a caer víctimas de esos cafres. Si estuviera allí, podría ser capaz de echarlos, pero... Realmente la he cagado pero bien. —Entonces ya no se puede hacer nada por ellos, ¿verdad? —Con esa actitud no, desde luego. —Me responde Amaya, con una actitud de orgullo que capta toda mi atención. —Esos tipos son capaces de transportarse a otros mundos abriendo portales de oscuridad, una fuerza con la que no nos queremos meter. Nosotros con la luz no podemos hacer nada parecido que yo sepa, así que lo que nos queda es seguir la filosofía de que “la distancia más corta entre dos puntos es una línea recta”. —Me acerco a ella, aún más intrigada. —Resulta que dio la casualidad de que un grupo de piratas eligió visitar el mundo en el que... —Tenemos una nave que nos permite viajar por los pasajes interdimensionales que separan los mundos. —Interrumpe Ryu, yendo al grano. Amaya protesta, pero Ryu se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué? ¡Con la prisa que corre no creerás que sea una buena idea ponerse teatral, ¿no?! Amaya se da cuenta de su error y se vuelve a mí, esperando ver mi sonrisa. —Pues eso, que la tomamos prestada sin permiso de unos piratas que estaban saqueando el mundo en el que quedamos atrapados, por lo que ahora viajamos de mundo en mundo y funciona perfectamente. ¿Cómo crees que casualmente estábamos en un mundo que tiene una fortaleza eclipsiana? —¡¿En serio?! —Respondo por fin con la mirada iluminada. —¿Podréis entonces llevarnos de vuelta a mi mundo? —¡Naturalmente, novata! —Me responde sonriente y comienza a andar hacia la puerta. —Si te encuentras en condiciones, nos vamos ya. Me levanto inmediatamente con el entusiasmo de una niña. Todas las esperanzas que había perdido han regresado de repente. —¡Pues no perdamos tiempo! —Exclamo, ya con más entusiasmo. —¿Dónde está esa nave? —La tenemos en las afueras, para no llamar la atención. —Responde Ryu. —Iremos a por ella en cuanto el chaval se despierte. Me giro a donde Ryu está señalando y descubro que Hikari está dormido. No puedo evitar suspirar ante la escena. Nuestros anfitriones salen afuera a comprarnos algo para comer y me quedo sola con él. La verdad es que para la actitud insegura que aparenta, he de admitir que tiene más valor de lo que creía. Cuando el Doctor me pidió que me hiciera cargo de él pensaba que tendría que tirar de él y que sería un lastre para mí, pero al contrario, creo que gracias a él he avanzado más rápido de lo que avanzaría yo sola. Lo que aún me pregunto es quién es en realidad. ¿Cual es su verdadero nombre? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué apareció en frente de la residencia desn...? ¡Bueno, no importa tanto! Pero en serio. ¿Tendrá alguna relación con la llegada de los Eclipsianos esos? ¿Y con el chico harapiento con el que soñé esta madrugada? Categoría:Artículos de Garmagic Categoría:Guerra de la Llave Espada Categoría:Sagas Categoría:Dreams of Destruction Categoría:Eclipse Eterno Categoría:El Grupo